Jack Bauer before Day 1
Jack Bauer was active in law enforcement well before the events of Day 1. Background information Personal * Birthdate: 18 February 1966 * Birthplace: Santa Monica, California Family * Wife: Teri Bauer (deceased) * Daughter: Kim Bauer * Father: Phillip Bauer (deceased) * Brother: Graem Bauer (deceased) * Sister-in-Law: Marilyn Bauer * Nephew: Josh Bauer * Sister-in-Law: Carol * Son-in-Law: Stephen * Granddaughter: Teri Wesley * Grandson: Unnamed Education * Los Angeles Sheriff's Department - Basic SWAT School * Master of Science, Criminology and Law - University of California, Berkeley * Bachelor of Arts, English Literature - University of California, Los Angeles * U.S. Army Officer's Candidate School * Special Forces Operations Training Course * ''Delta Force'''' Operator's Training Course (OTC)'' Work experience Counter Terrorist Unit * Section Captain, Hotel Los Angeles attack (1998) * Team Leader, Operation Proteus (2000) * Director, CTU Los Angeles Other * Case Officer - Clandestine Services, Central Intelligence Agency * Special Weapons and Tactics Team, Los Angeles Police Department Military experience Classified information in italics * Captain, U.S. Army First Special Forces Operational Detachment, Delta * Instructor, U.S. Army "Q" Course Phase III Training * Instructor, U.S. Army Special Forces Robin Sage Exercises * First Lieutenant, U.S. Army Combat Applications Group * Graduate, John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare * Graduate, U.S. Army Officer's Candidate School * Graduate, U.S. Army Ranger's School Delta missions All Delta missions are classified * Operation Nightfall, Kosovo (date and details classified) * Operation Collegiate, Belgrade * Operation Downtown, Pristina (Special Commendation) * Operation Lost Paradise, Chechnya * Operation Closed Coffin, Hac * Operation Desert Storm, Kuwait Expertise From Jack Bauer's classified Delta file * High Altitude, Low Opening (HALO) * High Altitude, High Opening (HAHO) * Survival, Evasion, Resistance, Escape (SERE) * Psychological Operations (PSYOPS) * Direct Action (DA) * Civic Action (CA) * Counterproliferation/Nuclear (CP/N) Honors Classified information in italics * Purple Heart * Silver Star Missions Trinity CIA officer Jack Bauer and FBI agent Ed Burchanel interrogated Ramin, a man with connections to terrorists. However, before they could get far with the interrogation he was killed by a bomb. Burchanel was badly hurt in the explosion, and Jack received a concussion. After leaving the apartment Jack came into contact with Christopher Henderson, director of the newly-opening Counter Terrorist Unit. Henderson tried to persuade Jack to join, but he was reluctant as he preferred the overseas missions of the CIA. However he was interested in finishing the current case, and asked Henderson to tag along to CTU, where he met Division director Ryan Chappelle and analyst Jamey Farrell in the messy building of the under-construction agency. Jack met Nina Myers, who offered to take him to three Muslim prisoners who had been caught with plastic explosives, as Jack thought may be connected to Ramin and his terrorist cell. They arrived at the "Twin Towers" Detention Facility and Jack visited the first prisoner, Abu Mousa. He claimed no knowledge of the plastic explosives, and Jack began to interrogate him. Before he could get far Chappelle entered the room and forced him to leave. He tried to have Jack jailed but the supervising officer, Mark Brodell refused and Chappelle left, angered. Jack met up with his wife, Teri, in a cafe, and she tried to convince him to take the job at CTU so he would be in Los Angeles more often. Before they could talk for too long Harry Driscoll, an old friend of Jack's, called and showed him to Dog Smithies, a lead regarding the explosives. However, it led nowhere significant besides to Mark Gelson, a washed up movie star who received some explosives so he could cause a stir. Jack arrived back at CTU and the team tried to discover what was the target of the plastic explosives. They discovered that a space shuttle was landing at Edwards Air Force Base, and assumed that that was the target. Jack said that he would pursue Andre Farrigan, the supplier of the explosives. He went undercover, pretending to be interested in buying some explosives from Farrigan, when in actuality he put a tap on his phone and found out who he was calling. However, he was unable to continue pursuing the lead as he was introduced to Don Biehn, who knew about the threat and would only help the authorities if they helped him to get back at some priests who molested his son. Jack agreed to do so, and learnt of Abdul al-Hassan. Jack went to the final priest's rectory, but was attack and Biehn was killed. Jack cleaned up the mess with the CIA but Chappelle demanded that Jack sort out the mess he had created in terms of the explosives. They discovered that a group of bikers also had some explosives, and so Jack infiltrated himself within the group, then neutralized their threat. Jack briefly was able to go home, but before long was called back by Jamey Farrell who discovered more C-4 was missing from the stock. They realized the attack would be on the Pope's Unity Conference after some was found in the arm of a Catholic fundamentalist priest, Sam Collins. Jack, along with Harry Driscoll and Mossad agent Dan Bender, once again managed to neutralize the threat, but they went to St. Monica's Cathedral just to make sure the Pope was safe. They stopped a final threat on the Pope's life, at the expense of Driscoll and Bender's lives, and Jack finally agreed to join CTU. Operation Albatross On Jack's first day at CTU Los Angeles as Director, his first mission was to protect the recently-defected IRA member Moira O'Neal from attack by her former associates. Four agents died when Tim McGinnis' crew of hitmen attacked the safe house in Arizona where O'Neal was being held. Jack managed to escape to safety with O'Neal, and later killed McGinnis' group before they could get to her. Operation Hell Gate Jack had recently become CTU Director and the consequences of his blowing the whistle on the three agents were still being felt. Jack flew to New York City and teamed up with civilian Caitlin O'Connor to take down the imminent threat of an act of coordinated terrorism and an attempted influenza pandemic. Over 100,000,000 Americans would have died, but Jack Bauer and CTU were able to thwart both plans as part of Operation Hell Gate. Operation Nightfall mission]] Two years before the events of Day 1, while in the Delta Force, Jack led a mission to assassinate Serbian war criminal Victor Drazen. Operation Nightfall was authorized by a Senate committee headed by David Palmer; however, Jack and David did not meet or even know of each other's involvement until Day 1. Because of their involvement in the mission, Jack and David were targeted for revenge by Drazen's sons. Jack's team destroyed the house where Drazen was believed to be hiding. Unfortunately, Drazen was not in the building at the time, but his wife and daughter were killed. Jack's entire team was slaughtered by Drazen's men, who used the Delta Team's supposedly scrambled radio frequency to track them. In his testimony to the House Special Subcommittee, Jack accused the Army of setting up the mission for failure; however an Army representative denied the charge. Unknown at the time, one member of the Delta Force team, MI6 agent Stephen Saunders, was not actually killed in the blast, but was captured and tortured by Serbian Forces for two years. Saunders returned for revenge in Day 3. Veto Power After humiliating CTU by informing a man of his son's death during interrogation, Jack was demoted to militia expeditions rather than terrorist fighting. He got in with a gang, the Greater Nation, who he discovered had information on a possible terrorist threat. Using a CTU TAC team he raided the team's headquarters and dug up information on the cell. He realized that the son, Ramin Rafizadeh, was still alive and he had connections to the terrorists. Jack went to Ibrahim's apartment but found him missing. He enlisted the help of his daughter, Nazila Rafizadeh, who gave tips on Ramin's location for the safe return of her father. After finding her father's location he, Nina Myers and Ted Paulson raided the apartment and killed the men interrogating Ibrahim, who clearly also wanted to find Ramin. However, one of the hostiles, Frank Newhouse, escaped. Jack later received word that Newhouse was a spy within the cell for the Attorney General, James Quincy. Using Ramin, Ibrahim and Nazila, Jack discovered an upcoming assassination attempt on President Barnes. He called a meeting with the heads of the NSA, FBI, CIA and Secret Service, but was rebuked by Ryan Chappelle after one person commented that the assassination attempt cannot be true because the President would not be in Los Angeles on the given day, which is where the attempt was stipulated to happen. After being humiliated once more by causing an F-18 pilot to lose his life whilst chasing a non-existent EMP in a weather balloon above Kansas, Jack later realized that the President's airplane, Air Force One would be over Los Angeles at the specified time. Discovering that his original assessment was correct, he set off to Century City, the tallest tower in Los Angeles, and discovered that the top floor had an office under the name of William Binns, an alias of Frank Newhouse. From there, it would be possible to set off an EMP that would affect Air Force One, causing it to crash to the ground, killing the President. Jack successfully managed to stop Frank Newhouse and his associate Brett Marks from shooting down Air Force One. Trojan Horse Jack has to help prevent a televised massacre - at which his wife is present. Cat's Claw As the world leaders convene at the G8 Summit, Jack must prevent two separate threats from occurring on the same day. Vanishing Point Jack has to lead an impossible assault on Area 51 to stole a mole who is leaking high class intelligence to radicals. Chaos Theory Disgraced agent Jack Bauer is the only man that can prevent an oncoming nightmare, but police have orders to shoot and kill upon sight of him. Collateral Damage Whilst supervising the activation of CTU New York, Jack Bauer encounters another terrible threat. Day Zero .]] At some point before Day 1, during Day Zero, Jack was watching a man named Laszlo who had been putting classified files on the market. After their surveillance of him went dark, Jack and Devin went to his apartment to see what happened. Laszlo had been killed and the apartment had been rigged. Jack managed to get the data from Laszlo's computer before the apartment was blown up. Back at CTU, Nina covertly deleted the files from Laszlo's computer and told Jack that the files must have had a self deletion program. Taking Mason's advice, Jack decided to go home. As he was in the CTU parking lot, he was attacked by Devin, who, after Jack knocked him down, admitted to working for Laszlo for the money. Just as he was about to tell Jack his co-conspirators, he was shot dead, supposedly by his partner. George Mason advised Jack not to launch investigations into all of his co-workers, or none will want to work with him. Nina said she would, and Mason sarcastically wished them good luck. He left, and, after Jack admitted that he had moved out from living with Teri, she offered to buy him a drink and they left together. Other missions A mission was detailed in Cold Warriors in which Jack, while part of Delta Force, led Amy Seelaki and Buchanan into Afghanistan. While there, Oleg Malenov tortured and beheaded Buchanan, which Jack sought vengeance for during Cold Warriors. Personal history Jack's personal life isn't very detailed, but from what is known it appears that Jack lived a very different life to that of his family. While Jack's brother Graem worked closely with his father in Defense contracting, Jack was once known as an English Major as well as a surfer and a racer of motorcycles. While he has had many loves in his life, his major relationships have been his only wife, Teri Bauer, tragically taken from him because of his job, Audrey Raines, who was captured by the Chinese in an exchange attempt for his own life, and Renee Walker, who was killed shortly after they admitted their feelings for one another. Other women, such as Nina Myers, Kate Warner, Claudia Salazar, Diane Huxley, and Marilyn Bauer have played significant roles in Jack's life as well. According to Marilyn Bauer, alongside their own personal past, Jack apparently first entered the military as an act of defiance from his father and brother, who had recently offered him a job at BXJ Technologies. This was later emphasized and clarified by Jack himself when talking to his father, saying how he never intended on turning his back on the family and that he merely wanted to do things for himself. At some point prior to the events of Day 1, Jack built a case against three federal agents (including Seth Campbell and Christopher Henderson) who were accepting bribes, and had them arrested and charged. After turning in the guilty agents, only his closest associates would trust him. Category:Jack Bauer Category:Character-by-season articles